


Pick-Up Game

by scheherazade



Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherazade/pseuds/scheherazade
Summary: "Be honest," Shirota says. "You missed me, too, didn't you?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> for nikki and mer, because ilu both :*

The problem is the kind of girl he's into: cool, confident, not really down for flirting with him, which means generally he's the one who has to do all the hard work. He doesn't mind hard work. It's worth it, to see that kind of girl finally crack a smile or laugh unexpectedly at an off-color joke.

Shirota laughs at all his jokes. Shirota already _knows_ all his jokes, more like, and sometimes Aiba wonders what the hell is wrong with him.

Both of them, probably.

"I think your wingman's hitting on your girl," Shirota says.

"Worst wingman ever." Aiba picks up his beer. The glass has left a circle of water on the table, because they'd run out of coasters. Though, seeing as the rest of the party have now moved on to the bar. He takes a sip, puts the glass down on a discarded napkin. "And shut up. Kana-san's not my girl."

"She's your type," Shirota notes — correctly, damn him — and laughs at the look on Aiba's face. Double damn him. "You gotta up your game."

"I have plenty of game. And what about you?" Aiba shoots back. "Not like you're having any luck with whatshername."

"Emma?"

"She's American?"

"Danish, I think."

Because why not. "I bet she's not even into you."

"That can be fixed." Spoken like a born flirt. "I dunno know if I'm that wild about her, though." Shirota finishes his drink. He contemplates the empty glass. "Girls are just a lot of hard work, if you ask me."

Aiba snorts despite himself. "Right. How could I forget: you like guys so much better."

"Guys _are_ so much better."

"Pretty sure you're gonna get struck with lightning for fanbaiting without just cause one of these days."

"You see any fans around here?"

"Not unless you count yourself."

It's not even funny, is the thing. But Shirota laughs anyway, long and loud enough that normally Aiba would tell him to shut up, they're making a scene, except there really is no one around to hear.

The rest of the crew are too busy getting into each others' pants, and meanwhile, he — Aiba Hiroki — is sitting in a corner with a guy who refuses to use his powers for good.

"You're really not gonna go get her?" Shirota asks, nodding toward the bar.

Aiba watches his supposed wingman buy his supposed girl another drink, smiling and leaning on the bar with just a bit too much bravado. He feels tired just watching the scene unfold.

"Guess I'm not that into her."

For some reason, that makes Shirota grin like a maniac. "Good," he says, which should have been Aiba's first warning. He flags down a waitress and orders something — second warning — and a couple minutes later, there's a line of glasses on the table and some rainbow-colored alcohol being poured into them.

"Shots!" Shirota crows gleefully.

"I am not doing shots with you."

"Aw, come on, Hiro-chan." He hates that nickname. Hates it even more when Shirota drapes an arm around his shoulders without so much as a by-your-leave. "Here we are, two handsome bachelors out on the town. Why shouldn't we live life to the fullest?"

"Um, because I don't want to die? You're gonna get me drunk and then leave me to fall asleep on the bus and end up god knows where."

"I would never!"

"You literally did that last time we went out."

"Yeah, and that was like _years_ ago." Shirota dangles a shot glass in front of him. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Missed me, did you?"

"Oh, more than you could know." And Aiba knows that glint in his eyes. Especially as Shirota claps an honest-to-god hand over his heart. "Ay, me! Sad hours seem long. Not having that which, having, makes them short!"

"What the hell—"

"Why, such is love’s transgression! Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs—"

"Oh my god, are you _quoting_ —"

"Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes!" Shirota's really getting into it now. Aiba wants to crawl under the table. "Being vexed, a sea nourished with loving tears! And what is it else?"

"A dumb-ass thing to be doing at a bar?"

"A madness most discreet." Shirota drops his voice, grinning. "A choking gall, and a preserving sweet."

Aiba picks up a shot glass. "I need a drink."

"Bottoms up!"

It tastes stronger than it has any right to be, given its color. Shirota laughs at him. Aiba makes a face. 

"Why are you doing this to me."

"Because you're more fun drunk."

The second one goes down easier than the first.

Aiba eyes the number of glasses left. "Be honest," he hears himself say. "You're not even into guys."

"Says who?"

"Says all the girls you've constantly got in your sights?"

"Only babe I've got my eye on is you."

"Gross."

"Am I that repulsive? Is it the cologne?"

"You smell like an ashtray. You know this works better if you hit on someone who's actually into you, right?" Aiba picks up another shot glass. "You should be, like — getting Kazuki drunk. Or something."

"Kazuki?" Shirota laughs way harder than he should, given that Aiba hasn't said anything particularly funny. " _Kazuki_ ," Shirota repeats, practically wheezing. "God, no! I don't wanna get mauled by his attack dog."

"Kazuki doesn't have a dog."

"Poodle. Papillon. I don't know, Kenken's definitely one of those little yippy ones."

Aiba nearly spits out his drink.

"Be honest," Shirota says, mimicking his earlier tone. "You missed me, too, didn't you?"

"You wish."

"Maybe I do."

"If wishing made it so."

"Then you'd be talking less and drinking more."

"That's your type, isn't it?" Aiba picks up the last shot. "Cute and shy and giggles at all your jokes and gets drunk off a whiff of ethanol."

"Yup," Shirota confirms, because he has no shame. "So. Opposite of you."

"Glad we finally cleared that up."

Shirota laughs at that, too. And yeah — Aiba has kind of missed this. In a manner of speaking. Because if he's the opposite of ingenue, then Shirota is the opposite of hard work. It's a little too easy, the way they can fall right back into this. 

He knocks back the shot. 

Shirota glances at him. "One more round?"

The glass makes a satisfying sound when he plunks it down, empty. "Bring it."


End file.
